


Nie

by Arch_Gibril



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Crack I guess, Gen, nie wiem, zostawcie mnie w spokoju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: I have decided to go haywiredon't judge
Relationships: Asmodeusz & Lucyfer (Zastępy Anielskie)
Kudos: 1





	Nie

The Emperor was staring down at the fireplace, now flooded by rains heavy droplets, but in the corner of his eyes he saw it. He was standing whole 10 tall toddlers away from the wall, and all Lucifer had to wonder was:

-Was the moon then?

-Yes, yes it was. And indeed it was pitiful. I could not avert my gaze, from the tree covered clouds on its orbit- Asmodeus looked thoughtfully at the floor in thought- maybe- he whispered- maybe… if only could I join them then…

-But you couldn’t 

-No, sadly

His hair, now coloured sad magenta illuminated the small room almost wholeheartedly, pale tones it cast withered on the wind gracefully.

-Lu… no nevermind

-No. No say it!

-Have I ever… no this is too important. I cannot disappoint him. Your face my dear, it covers it all.

-Asmodeus, you cannot say it like that. I could never expect, but you: YOU, there are so many words to say of it. I could never.

The wind throttled with his hair over again, Mod closed the window. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really really sorry  
> it's someones fault, I swear


End file.
